There are more of us How?
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Christina Jackson and her sibleings are bionic their father stole from Davenport. She loves him he loves her their fathers are rivals it's forbidin love and Life or deth will she risk evreything? Bionic are going to take over if she dosen't. Mostly Chase but Adam and Bree play big parts two. Rated T because of future events
1. diary's and who I am

Part 1

Christina pov (In her diary first entry.)

'Here I am in a private jet with my Father Glen Jackson a billion dollar scientist on our way to Welker Vill or right I haven't introduced myself I'm Christina Elizabeth Jackson my mum died when I was two and so I live with my father I'm not normal. I have a secret side. And you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm Bionic. Yes I'm bionic I have intelligence not like my 20-year-old brother and sister who have speed and strength I'm the 2nd tallest (Lillian was always short.) and I'm 15 Lillian 20 and Mike 20 ½. I hate being bionic I learned that I was just a copy of this other person with the same abilities and that my father just stole about 50 chips out of 100000 of them. YES 100000. He told me that if I ever told the police he stole he would kill me and my brother and sister well Mabie just my brother my sis might be able to get away with her speed speaking of my sister I should call her

-Christina'

I placed my brand new diary on the coffee table in the middle of the plain I then picked up my phone and dialed my sister's number and placed the phone to my ear "Hello?" she said "Hey Lillian." I say "Hey Chris." She said haply "How's Florida?" I ask, "Just fine I love it here." She says "So ware are ya now?" she asks "I'm on dad's plain were going to Welker Vill." I say "Oh that's existing send me a post Card." She says "Ok." I say "Well I gotta go." She says, "Ok I miss you." I say, "I miss you two but I'll se you in 2 weeks don't forget." She says "Ok see you then by." I say "By Sweetie." She says we hang up truthfully she's the closest thing I have to family my dad's a bitch and my brother hates me for no reason. She raised me as if I were her own daughter. She actually said if dad ever died she would adopt me which I was grateful for. I just wonder why my dad's taking me to Welker Vill?


	2. Chase in love!

Part 2

Chase pov Next day

I walked to my first class of the day Math witch was easy as hell really. Today we had this problem five times six divided by two plus sixty-two minus two plus five easy it's 80 duh well I was the only one who knew but still I'm happy every class is easy my next class History question What was inside the Kaaba easy a rock that was believed to come from haven I was always the first to answer of course then I had PE my least fav class we ran the mile my time 8:57 my best was 7:58 but I at least maid it with out dieing next I had English ware there were no questions asked then science the question is witch cell has a cell wall easiest the plant cell everyone knows that then it's lunch witch I spent with Bree Adam and Leo Marcus left a few days ago hmm wonder why….. Any ways Adam and I stopped the band… Damn I forgot to introduce myself I'm Chase Luc Davenport (Maid up middle name.) son of the billionaire scientist Donald Davenport who is not as smart as you think…. I mean he allows Leo in to the lab. Leo is my stepbrother who found the lab when he was searching for his room. Adam is my real brother who has super strength…. Did I mention were bionic… any ways Adam is also the dumbest. Bree is our sister who has super speed and well is sarcastic and me I have the intelligence and well I get in fights a lot because of it I want nothing to do with them most of the time I can't remember them because they activate Spike lucky me when I'm him I scare Perry so I have never gotten suspended or expelled so it works out I've learned to control him more but sometimes it get's to much and I black out and he comes to life till it's all over and I come back to life to see Perry leaving scared and about 5 jocks on the floor I then act like nothing happened. Just then the bell rang and lunch was over "See you guys later." I say they wave and I jump up and run to my locker ware I instantly grab my books and close the door I turn and start to walk but then bump into some girl we both fell her folder fell out of her hand and her books two she fell to the floor with a bigger thud then me she let out a yelp and grabbed her ankle "You ok I ask rushing to her everyone just ignored us and walked around "Ya I think so." She says I see a tear escape her eyes then I see all her papers fell out we both start to gather them up I then see they're drawings "These are really good." I say "Thanks." She says blushing "No problem." I say I hand her the papers then I grab her books we both get up "Here." I say handing her the books "Thanks again." She says "Hey it's no problem." I say "Chase Davenport." I say holding out my hand "Christina Jackson." She says shaking it then she walks away wow she's H-O-T HOT!


End file.
